Hourglass to Forever
by Seph's Madisen Moss
Summary: Robin stopped Zatanna from putting the Helmet on and replaced her as Fate's host. With no one able to take his place where will Robin's path lead? Watch 'Misplaced' first
1. Time Limits Set

**Hey guys, I hope it's going well. I'm working on my others but watched the new YJ episode 'Misplaced' and had this idea. I had to write it. After this I'll write more for my others, but this is going to get done, I have another idea for yet another. Thank you so much for bothering to open let alone read this, reviews would be greatly appreciated, and there is a story playlist at the bottom.**

Robin groggily opened his eyes and clutched his stomach. It seemed like a few ribs were broken or something. He looked around seeing Klarion sending a spell, an arc of electricity at Kaldur, holding him in place. Superboy was occupied with the demonic cat, M'gann was trying to free Kaldur, and Artemis was unconscious beside him. But where was Zatanna? He turned his head looking and finally saw her. She was about fifteen feet away and she was holding the Helmet of Fate.

"Zatanna, no!" He shouted and ran toward her, tackling her and taking the Helmet.

"Robin, come on, we need Dr. Fate."

I looked toward her pensively for a moment. Her hair was a little wild, her hand was cast out like she was about to cast a spell and in her eyes was a fire of determination. She knew they had to win, if not for themselves and the other heroes, then for everyone else. For all the toddlers they had seen without parents, for the teenagers who were taking too much responsibility, and for the families that were separated between dimensions.

She knew it and he knew it, so he nodded his head and voiced it.

"I know, Zatanna," and then as his hands raised with the Helmet, memories flashed through his head; Bruce comforting him after a nightmare, Alfred holding out a silver tray with hot chocolate and cookies, a small smile breaking through, Batman wrapping his cape around him so he could find safety in the unending Gotham night. He saw his parents, his mother calling him for dinner, calling him her little Robin and not knowing that it was the beginning of a hero. He saw Wally, Roy, and himself laughing, texting each other, hanging out, pranking the League, getting in trouble, and doing it all over. He saw himself and Roy in a cemetery, looking at graves. Wally and Dick Grayson laughing at the Central City Fair, the Team at a movie, himself with the League. And then he saw Bruce and Alfred again in the study with John and Mary Grayson smiling down at them beside Thomas and Martha Wayne. With that Robin was lost to his mind as the Helmet came down and Zatanna's scream rang out, Dr. Fate was in control now.

Robin, the one who helped Wally with pranks, had an 'it's you and me against the world, we attack at dawn' mentality with Artemis, who showed M'gann how to cook, helped Superboy with his rage and 'daddy' issues, who helped Roy with Ollie, supported Kaldur, had a mutual crush on Zatanna, was best friends with Babs, their hacker who couldn't leave the English language alone, and was the son Bruce never had. The one who could brighten any situation no matter how annoyed he made them, Robin, was gone. And the worst part was that he was still there, but what made him Robin, Dick Grayson, that boy that just smiled, that hero that cackled, was gone.

. . . . . . . . .

Zatanna stared in horror at Dr. Fate. He bore nothing that was Robin, rising through the air with a sort of regal arrogance (Robin was cocky, but he was never regal unless he was joking), ignoring all the things Klarion said (Robin would have paid attention, if only to mock him), not smiling (even when Robin wasn't smiling there was a twinkle in his face that said he still found something funny, just didn't want to offend somebody by laughing in a bad place), having ice in his eyes (Robin's eyes always had fire when he was angry unless it was at a one-time ally then they were more fire under ice, you could see it through the mask), and… And. There was something so essential to Robin that made him, him, something irreplaceable, something key to him. She thought it was almost like his personality was so bright, so hopeful, so kind, so pure that it couldn't be contained and shined through like the sun through a cloud, muted but visible. And it was in that moment that she hated Dr. Fate because nothing was supposed to be able to dull that shine and this… Monster had done more than that. He had completely covered it, Robin was buried so deep that that light of his that she so loved (and everyone else shared her opinion on some level or another she knew), and that shine was gone. It was something so horrid, so criminal, and so cruel she wondered at the nerve of the mere _Helmet _to do such a thing.

But she could only really watch and help them as the shell of Robin fought like the hero he was, rising from the ground in the gold and purple armor cape billowing and ice fire eyes promising defeat. His voice twisted with Fate's, covering it almost completely as his spirit.

"Klarion! This ends now." His voice burst forth from the figure in front of the glowing ankh. Klarion glared up hatefully at Dr. Fate, almost baring his teeth in animalistic anger. In a matter of seconds he summoned his power and Dr. Fate his then the gold and red beams were striking each other, each power trying to overwhelm the other. After a while though they broke it off and Klarion started sending orbs of his power at the other trying to hit Fate. Robin's body ducked and twisted in a way that spoke of Robin for the first time. Zatanna knew that he loved the feeling of flying and felt another surge of anger toward Fate. One of Robin's dreams and he couldn't even control his body to enjoy it.

Fate came to a halt in the air for a moment and summoned his power to send it to Klarion, striking his shield. Zatanna joined the others as they attacked the red shield, hurling little blasts of her magic at it while M'gann used her telepathy to slam boulders into it, Kaldur used his water bearers to form hammers and he battered them against the shield and Dr. Fate/Robin flew around sending beams of his power at it. He had flown to another angle in the air when Zatanna was distracted again by Fate. He was hovering in the air when his form…flickered? And he was Robin for the briefest moment, falling toward the ground, and shock clear on his face. In moments he was Dr. Fate again and Klarion laughed.

"Ha! There, see?" He called maliciously as Fate/Robin's form flickered back to Robin again for a moment. "When the world's divided, the Helmet splits too, you're not all here, Nabu! And you're losing hold on that annoying, soon-to-be-dead boy! Hmm, he gave himself up for nothing."

"No, Witch-Boy!" Fate pulled his arm back with the other cast forward, gathering his power in his palm, looking like a miniature sun. "Fate decrees that his sacrifice will _not _be in vain." And then he pulled his hand forward again and formed a blazing golden ankh, sending it toward Klarion. M'gann pulled another massive boulder from the ground and threw it at the shield, Kaldur began attacking even more furiously, and Zatanna pushed more power into her spells.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. No!" Klarion shouted as he sank to the ground with his shield. Fate pulled his hands back once more and formed another ankh that he cast down on Klarion to hold his arms and head in place.

"Now, Kid!" Kaldur called and Wally ran forward, grabbing the gem in the middle. He stopped several yards away and turned to Fate.

"Doc, catch!" KF called and he threw the stone. Zatanna caught that he could see the difference in them as well, that that body wasn't Robin's right now. Fate caught the stone and began chanting the spell and it was glowing and then her father was there and so was Captain Marvel and Batman. She saw Klarion snap his fingers to release himself, before summoning Teekl and forming a portal. Knowing she couldn't stop him she turned to Fate and agreed with Wally questioning him.

"Aren't you gonna stop him?"

"To what end?" Robin/Fate's voice asked in an almost condescending manner. "Klarion is chaos personified, he cannot be contained." Fate was still above them, not wavering or lowering even when the rest of the Team, her father, and Marvel joined them, even when Batman joined them. Zatanna saw it, everyone did. Whenever Batman came Robin just darted over to his side as fast as he could, beaming up at the Dark Knight. But there was no recognition no care in his ice gaze. Batman stalked forward, looking up at Fate.

"Fate! Release Robin." There was no hesitation in his gaze, nothing but a desire for his son. Fate was silent for a moment then his eyes narrowed.

"No," He said in an iron voice. "Chaos was in command in these last few hours, the world needs Dr. Fate and the boy has promise for the mystic arts, making him an ideal candidate."

"You can't do that!" Artemis shouted.

"It goes against everything you're supposed to be as a hero, he has his own life to live!" I shouted.

"Kent would never allow you-!" Wally started. Dr. Fate turned to him and interrupted.

"Kent Neilson did object, strenuously. So I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone." We were all looking at each other, having no idea what to do, when a voice broke the silence.

"Take me instead." Batman's voice was quiet, but we could hear the pain underneath, having someone you cared about so close, but not there at all was a cruel fate.

"Why?" Fate questioned.

"I have lived more of my life; I am stronger than he is." Batman responded.

"You show no aptitude for magic, it will not work well." Fate was quiet for a moment then he continued. "I will give one week with my chosen host then he will don the Helmet. He has given his word and sworn on his family, honor, and loved ones. The Helmet will come to him no matter your efforts. Enjoy your time with him while you can." And then Fate lowered to the ground and lifted the Helmet from his head and Robin slowly opened his eyes then launched himself at Batman.

"I'm so sorry." Robin sounded like he was about to cry, if he wasn't already. "He wouldn't let me go and I had to at least see you all again and-!" He was cut off by Batman kneeling down in front of him and pulling him close. It was more than Batman usually did and it said more than most people normally could. And everyone there knew that all they could do was enjoy what time they had, for there was too little to do anything else.

**Thanks again for reading, please review and try the songs.**

**Audemus,**

**SMM**

**Story Playlist**

'**Anthem of The Angels' by Breaking Benjamin**

'**Half-Truism' by the Offspring**

'**If Today Was Your Last Day' by Nickelback**

'**Can't Repeat' by the Offspring**

'**Life Starts Now' by Three Days Grace**

'**Remember When' by There for Tomorrow**

'**Time of Dying' by Three Days Grace**

'**Maybe Tomorrow' by Stereophonics**

'**Once in Every Lifetime' by Jem**

'**Rebirthing' by Skillet**

'**Try Not To Remember' by Sheryl Crow**

'**This Song Saved My Life' by Simple Plan**

'**Deathbed' by There for Tomorrow**

'**This is Your Life' by Switchfoot**

'**Dust in the Wind' by Kansas**


	2. Beginning of the End

**Hey guys! Oh my gosh, I don't think you guys know how ecstatic you made me. Something as bad as sugar rush doesn't even begin to cover it especially for some of my favorite writers. So please know Official Girl Wonder, MyHero, Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat, FuzzyBee013, ., and everyone else who did anything involving the previously mentioned actions for my story my parents did not appreciate the reaction that followed. More relevant information is on the bottom so… On with the story!**

Though every single one of them knew how this began, how it all led up to this, no one, not the Team, not the League, not Batman, not Zatanna, and most certainly not Robin knew how this could happen. One week to spend with the adoptive family he had found in the League, one week to spend with a man who dressed as a bat by night and a billionaire playboy philanthropist by day, a redheaded girl with a temper to match following his lead, an reserved old English gentleman, and a team of teenagers that had somehow wormed their way into his heart.

As for the rest of the superhero community they couldn't believe they had only one week to spend with a boy who had gone through one of the worst possible things in life and had come out stronger, still able to feel pain but willing to live and look past it, to smile and never forget. How could one ever say goodbye to someone who would always be there yet never really present? Not one single person knew the answer but they did know they would live that week like no other and grieve only when those fatal goodbyes had been said and a golden helmet adorned the head of one Robin, or Dick Grayson. They would never let their grief ruin this week, it was beyond unfair to everyone especially Dick and he deserved more than one single pained week filled with misery.

Now they could only hope that they could give that to him.

. . . . .

Robin woke the next morning to see the living room of the cave. It had been many things before, but this was the first time it looked like this much of a mass sleepover. Pillow and blankets adorned almost every surface and heroes on top of them. Prominent members of the League like Superman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, GA, the Lanterns, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Black Canary were intermingled with less known members like Blue Beetle, Gypsy **(A/N Okay I so admit I only saw the irony in this after I typed it, what with Dick's past and all, but it would be kind of expected I guess)**, Vibe, Icemaiden, Mystek, Fire, Oberon, Moon Maiden, and many others. When Batman had first introduced Robin to the League the small boy had practically made it a duty to get to know them and make as many friends/allies as possible. It was something that everyone who knew him would expect as it appealed to his more open and friendly nature as well as being a strategic move. But it was that personality that caused the Leaguers to come to the Cave from their busy lives to spend time with the boy that had somehow wormed his way in and left them sprawled throughout the cave.

Robin turned to his side to see better, or attempted to. Something was holding him in place, three 'something's' actually. A pair of strong yet gentle arms were wrapped around him, covered in black; Batman. Leaning against his side was a red head with a stomach of an endless pit otherwise known as Wally West and leaning against _him _was yet another redhead with a temper to match named Roy Harper. Those three were nightmares to adults (Well mostly but Barry hardly counted as an _adult, _now did he?) and brothers to each other. They had one of the best bonds possible and it was one of the things that Dick loved the most.

The Team was present in the mess of the living room as well of course. This was their cave, their teammate, and their little brother, why wouldn't they be there? Miss M. was next to/on her uncle, Artemis was lying between GA and Black Canary and had a small smile on her face as the two embraced in their sleep with Artemis squished comfortably between, and Superboy… Robin didn't even bother to hide his grin. The Supers were both beside each other in chairs, mirror images with left legs over the left armrest, right arms dangling from the edge of the seat, left arms over the headrest, and heads hanging back over the corner where the headrest and right armrest met, a line of drool running down their faces. Oh yeah, nothing alike _at all. _It was times like these that Robin had no regrets, only lingering sorrow that his first family couldn't be here as well. With a smile on his face Robin snuggled closer to Bruce and fell back into sleep.

. . . . .

Sometimes Bruce wondered what exactly he had done to tick off Fate so badly as to deserve this. His family had been ripped from him, no small amount of people either hated or wanted to kill him, sometimes both, and now his son was being taken as well.

But other times, times like these, he saw how much he had to be grateful for, what he had to fight for, and what he owed. His parents were some of the kindest people and had filled his life with all the love they could have, he had met some of the most amazing people in his life, and was gifted with becoming adoptive father to one Richard 'Dick' John Grayson. It was what he fought for every day of his life and it was this that would keep him fighting. He owed it to them, to the ones who made his life brighter. It was the least he could do and something else was making sure that his son could see just how much he meant to him in this next week, that they could separate with absolutely no regrets. This week they would see two sides, Bruce Wayne, kind and caring father, and Batman/DaddyBats, overprotective father in costume.

. . . . .

Life and awareness first made itself known near 10 as one M'gann M'orzz woke and began to prepare breakfast. And life really came to the Cave as a scream and the sound of a fire-extinguisher split the air. All of them leapt up as fast as they could and ran to the kitchen to see… M'gann hovering in the air covered in the remnants of her cooking and trying desperately to stop the fire in the stove. There was a beat of silence and then Robin couldn't contain himself any longer. He began giggling, then cackling, and then full outright laughing. M'gann flushed beet red but was laughing as well and gradually it just got louder and louder and then heroes were clutching onto their sides as the rolled or onto all available surfaces including people in a desperate attempt to stay standing. And right in the center, laughing that cackle that everyone knew, was Robin, surrounded by his family and realizing he had hardly ever felt so at home.

**Okay, I know it's short but I kind of liked how it went and I actually know where I want to take this so it should be faster. I'll bring in Babs next chapter I think as well. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review, and fare thee well,**

**SMM**


	3. Leaving a Mark

**Hey guys, my parents still haven't forgiven you and I am perfectly content in urging you to continue, my mum loves me too much to get rid of me anyway. Okay some actual NECESSARY clarification for this chapter. One Babs has become Batgirl, two, Bette kind of annoyed me originally, but I admit I have been swayed by another fiction, 'Whisper Me Words of Comfort' by chalantness (Which is an amazing story written by an amazing writer and one that you should so read) and have therefore included her as Flamebird. They both know Robin's identity and of course Alfred **_**had **_**to be included. Well on with the story and thanks for reading.**

It was unanimously decided that it would be best to send Wally and Flash out to various breakfast shops after they managed to get the stove to stop burning and everyone to stop laughing hysterically. Well if you wanted to get really technical Robin suggested it, and given the situation, no one disagreed. It was fairly sensible really; no one wanted to disappear from the face of the Earth with no evidence remaining courtesy of Batman. It was during breakfast however that Robin paled and turned to Batman.

"Batman…" His mentor turned to him. "Did you call Agent A. last night? Or Flamebird?" Then his face turned horrified. "Or _Babs?_"

Batman stiffened slightly and swept off, his cape whipping around the corner after him.

"I guess that answers that question…" Robin said in an almost dejected tone.

"Oh man, Babs is going to get you!" Wally laughed his arm on Robin's shoulder for support as he laughed at his friend's plight. Then immediately fell to the ground where he glared up at his smirking best friend.

"_Only _me, Wally? I seem to recall you two making a promise about the second time you saw each other that you would try your hardest to protect me, as I have the survival instinct of a marmot, and that you would at least tell her if something was wrong. You, my friend, are coming down with me." Robin finished smirking down at Wally.

In seconds Wally was instantly up and cowering behind Artemis (Dick would tease him later about clearly seeing her as the scariest person there because obviously she is given his placement behind her), pleading for them to save him and muttering to himself about her having mercy. All of the heroes there just stared and then M'gann asked the question.

"Who are they?"

"Define 'they' and I might be able to help on a more descriptive level."

"Those people you mentioned earlier," Conner interrupted.

"Oh, them. They would be; Agent A, our butler," Wally came out of his terror to call 'BatButler!' and then descended to the pits of hopeless fear once more. "Flamebird, friend, annoyance, and Gotham vigilante. And finally, Batgirl, or Babs, close friend, worrywart, mother hen and obvious Gotham hero; who should also be arriving to act out Wally's impending doom in 3…2…1"

"Batgirl, B09," The computer announced. A girl in a purple and yellow suit with a cowl and red hair stormed forward.

"D- ROBIN! What were you thinking? Were you thinking? No, I am almost positive you weren't. Going after Joker alone, if including the situation, occasionally understandable, skateboarding in the manor, sure Alfred'll get you, but tolerable. Putting on a helmet that will POSSESS you! No, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" The angry red-head whirled to face Wally (Artemis had moved away without him noticing). "And you Wallace. Where were you? You said you would protect him and I'm fairly certain over-controlling Lords count as a 'Danger to His Being'. In short, give me one good reason not to-to-to murder you and hide all evidence for failing my little brother. And it had better be fast."

"Babs," Dick called and Barbara turned to face him. "I'm sorry." And in seconds she had dissolved, running over to him and pulling him into a bone-breaking hug.

"And here I thought you two didn't do 'group hugs'," A sarcastic voice called from the doorway. Turning toward her they all saw a girl dressed in reds and yellows with a cape that looked like fiery wings.

"Oh, come on, Flame, you know we all have to give into our soft side sometimes. Well if you have one."

"You know very well I do have a soft side, else I would never continue to associate with you, what with all the things you put me through."

"You know that we only give as good as we get, Flamey."

"And I assure you, Firehead, that that will continue."

"Well guys," Robin said, interrupting the playful fighting of the girls and chuckling, "Here's Batgirl," he gestured to Babs. "And Flamebird," he finished turning to the girl with wings.

"Now the introductions are finished why, Master Robin did you and Master Batman, seemingly forget to tell us all of this yesterday?" A voice called from the doorway and there standing in all his glory was Alfred, silver platter in hand, mask on face, and eyes burning through into Richard, straight to his guilt. Robin seemingly shrunk.

"Well… Umm, you see, A… Umm… It was Batman's fault!" He blurted. Alfred turned to face the dark shadow that had slid into the room.

"Is this true, Master Batman?"

"It was a very chaotic day, Agent A."

"Really, Master Batman,"

And it was that day heroes learned from whom Batman learned the Batglare.

. . . . .

After Alfred disappeared briefly and returned with cookies the heroes settled down and a game was suggested; never have I ever. Robin suggested it and his smirk told them they would be at his mercy for the rest of the week. Some silently thought they would curse Fate out in Robin's place when the week was up, but went along with it. Miss M. went first.

"Never have I ever… gone skydiving?" Robin groaned and darted over to Batman, who had stood as well. He slid into place right as Miss M. claimed Artemis' spot. She muttered to herself as she went to stand in the center.

"Never have I ever eaten an entire table of food." Both of the resident speedsters stood and blurred over. As Wally passed her to get to Barry's position Artemis calmly stuck her foot out, tripped Wally, and went to sit daintily in the open seat.

"So not cool," Wally glared at Artemis. "Never have I ever…" And so the game continued. And all everyone did was laugh as admittance to getting lost in a cornfield all night came from Wally, misfired magic that created attacking seaweed from Aqualad, 'accidently' shooting the person who taught her with his bow from Artemis, a wrongly worded spell that left her father in a sparkly, pink bunny suit from Zatanna, and many others came from the mouths of friends, all connected by one bird.

. . . . .

_Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same. –Unknown_

'**Kay and that's a wrap! Do you know how irritating it is to know exactly what you are going to write in the next chapters, how they are going to go and everything, in every single one, but the one you're working on? Very irritating. The next chapter should be up, I am going to try to do at least one update a week so I can get to 'Reforging' the next one I am working on. Can't wait! Thank for reading, hope you enjoyed, and please review,**

**SMM**


	4. Stories of a Life

**Hi everyone! I hope you've had a good week. Okay in this chapter there are quite a few flashbacks, but they do have a sense of order to them. Now, I don't own Young Justice and I hope you enjoy the story. Thank you for reading.**

The day was glorious, birds were singing, the sun was shining, and criminals were running in fear. Nothing can get better than that. After receiving an alert that some minor villain was robbing a jewelry shop nearby the heroes merely stood, rolled their eyes, and promptly decided to race each other. Flash won, with Superman a close second, and everyone else rushing in a little after that, complaining on how Flash always won, unless it was a race to be on time, in which, Flash always lost. It was a small consolation, but the sight of the man who decided to steal today to find himself facing the Original Seven, plus backup members, plus Young Justice, quaking in his boots fixed all the problems. Apparently they were Intimidating to him. Wonder how that happened.

After the thief returned the jewelry, apologized profusely to the storeowner, and turned himself in, they went back to the Cave, where Robin argued with Wally on the joys of camping, Wally's stance being it was the worst idea for modern times ever and Robin saying that it was the best and that camping was always based on the placement. Robin won.

. . . . .

"Dude, what did I ever do to you to deserve this?" Wally complained as he trudged up the hill, swatting at insects, and branches, and, well, everything that was not people and even then that was not a guarantee. Dick just _snickered _at him as walked along, seemingly untouched by bugs, branches, brambles, just ghosting along like none of it was there at all. It was infuriating.

"Aww, is the poor little speedster not able to handle the big, bad camping trip?" Artemis teased. KF flushed.

"I am perfectly able to handle this and better than you too!" he retorted.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really,"

She leaned toward him, "Prove it,"

"I will!" He yelled, walking forward at a brisk pace and ignoring everyone else, including the older heroes, who were simply _smirking _at the two. Artemis turned back to Robin and high fived him in victory.

"Mission accomplished!" Robin crowed smugly.

"And the humans," Artemis began.

"Prove how whelming they are," Robin continued.

"Once more!" they finished together, grinning at Batman who was ghosting along near Robin. Batman, who promptly shocked Artemis as he rewarded them with a slight quirk of his lips. She gaped at him in reply and he merely said,

"Kid Flash, like all Flashes, is amazingly easy to bait, however it never loses its appeal." Then he walked ahead as Robin cackled in his wake.

. . . . .

They arrived a few hours later, to see a clearing surrounded by sugar maples with a small stream going down along the edge of it. Even Wally was impressed with the natural beauty of the place. They had climbed high enough to see the rest of the valley as well and it was gorgeous in the late afternoon sun. Robin and Batman began setting up tents and a large fire pit in the center. Everyone joined in and soon the campsite was complete and they were lounging around before being dragged off to someplace none of them knew.

"What is this place?" Kaldur asked quietly.

"It's called Greyson Highlands," Robin told him. **(Once again I didn't see the irony until later, as in, two days later when I was telling my friend about it.) **"My guardian/father figure person and I go camping here whenever we can. Come on, Bats and I have to show you something." He led them past a pair of trees that entwined near the top to a trail that lead through the forest to follow the stream that kept getting larger and larger. Eventually they reached a deep pond at the base of a waterfall. The sound was gorgeous, and the sight was even better. The clearing was filled with the emerald of grass, moss, and trees, the deep brown of bark and earth, and the deep cerulean and light aqua of the water. They all stopped, simply admiring the sight. Robin was the first to break it.

"This was always my favorite spot," He said. "The first time we came here, my guardian let me bask in the beauty and then did this," He stopped talking, but the huge splash resulting from Wally getting thrown into the water was answer enough. Wally surfaced and glared at the youngest of them.

"You are so going to pay for that," He threatened and scooped up some water to throw at him. Robin ducked and the water hit Roy in the face. He looked shocked for a moment and then it melted away to anger.

"You are going to regret that, West!" and then the fight was on. Roy jumped in, bystanders were hit, and they joined in. Small teams were formed and Wally was going to get his revenge when the bird smirked at him, turned and ran _behind _the waterfall. Wally gaped and then ran after him, followed by several others. Inside was a cave and a spring was in the center, surface smooth, sunlight shining down on it from a hole in the cave ceiling. Wally approached the center and stared down into it, trying to gauge its depth when he noticed his face changing, becoming more pointed, hair darkening, getting closer to black…

Too late Wally realized and Robin got him right in the face.

"Dude!" Robin gave his smirk-that-could-be-a-smile and swam back lazily. "Again, what did I do to you?" Wally asked completely frustrated, before he jumped in too and the water war continued.

. . . . .

They sat around the campfire that night looking up at the appearing moon and sunset as they roasted their hotdogs and marsh mellows. M'gann turned to the others, excitement clear in her expression as she asked,

"Who goes first?"

"What?" Conner asked his girlfriend, a confused expression on his face.

"Well, on the TV shows, whenever they go on a camping trip they tell stories around the fire. We are going to do that right?" She asked again, a hopeful look on. Those camping trips had always looked fun after all.

"Sure, Green Cheeks, I'll go first. Wouldn't want to break the tradition after all," Wally said, winking at her and beginning. "A few years ago…"

_. . (Flashback) . ._

"_You don't think he'll catch us do you?" Wally asked nervously as he wielded his weapon of choice in this particular adventure. Running could only take you so far on these things after all._

"_Of course not," Robin said easily as his added _sparkle _to their…idea. "Well at least not me."_

"_Dude!" Wally cried. "Not cool! You have to hide me. You know who he'll blame for this, he has too much of a weakness for you to do anything to you. And he has absolutely no reservations with me."_

"_Not my problem that you weren't born as me or with a decent pout. Good luck!" Robin finished, suddenly slipping out of the room and out of view._

"_Robin?" Wally called after him, face crinkled in confusion. "Ro-, Roy." Wally corrected in a strangled sounding voice._

"_Wally, what are you- what did you do to my uniform?" Roy shouted turning as red as his hair in fury as he looked toward his uniform._

"_Umm, well, it wasn't just me I swear!" Wally said, taking the bedazzling gun away from the Speedy uniform. It was absolutely _covered _in hearts and glittering gemlike pieces of glass and crystal. It glittered like a diamond in the light and that wasn't all. Robin had found some way to replace the arrow tips with heart-shaped tips that were the same weight, same purpose and everything. _

"_Oh it wasn't just you," Roy said flatly, beginning to advance._

"_ROBIN!"_

_. . (Flashback over) . ._

"Roy almost killed me in the end and then he went and only glared at Robin. So not cool, man." Wally finished, glaring at both Roy and Robin. Both grinned unapologetically. Roy spoke up then,

"As more of a precursor to that story I can tell you who asked them to. And why."

_. . (Flashback) . ._

"_Guys hurry." Wally urged, bouncing up and down from his 'guard' position. Both Roy and Robin wanted him nowhere near the tools for this prank. "Wait… I think he's coming. Guys, we've got to-" He turned to find empty air where Robin and Roy had once been. "Traitors," He muttered to himself as he pulled on his goggles and _ran _for it. After finally finding the other two, the three got comfortable, started a video game, paused it, and waited for the fireworks. And they did come._

"_You three little- little- little… Nightmares!" Oliver screamed as he stormed into the room, steam appearing to come from his ears, and a scowl almost as bad as a… No, not as bad as a Batglare. But the whole effect was somewhat ruined by the uniform in his hand. The _pink _uniform in his hand._

_And as the three culprits glanced at each other, then at the suit, and then Ollie, they couldn't help it. The three burst into laughter as a furious Oliver Queen looked on, until he began to melt and laugh as well._

_. . (Flashback Over) . ._

"It was amazing," Roy said, in a fond tone, remembering lovely memories of Oliver trying to explain to Dinah, why exactly he had a pink uniform and that, no, he very decidedly did _not _want to change names.

"Our turn," Babs and Bette said.

_. . (Flashback) . ._

_Bette wondered why in the world she had gone along with this. Barbara had suggested it and Robin had said that it would be a very good bonding experience for the three as they had just recently met. But now this just seemed… suicidal._

"_Are you sure that this is a good idea?" She asked._

"_No," They both answered at the same time. She rolled her eyes but continued to paint the intricate lines. _

"_Wait," Robin whispered. "I think… he's coming!" Robin whisper-shouted. The three of them made the finishing brushes to their master piece and left right after Robin took pictures, dashing away and collapsing in a laughing heap what they deemed a safe distance away. But as a shadow loomed over them and shoved a holographic picture in front of them they realized that there was no safe distance for this atrocity._

"_We're sorry…?" Robin offered cautiously as they looked at the merits of their efforts. For in front of them was the Bat mobile and it was painted with the Superman symbol._

_. . (Flashback Over) . ._

"Robin was right," Bette reflected. "It was an excellent bonding experience. Especially the water fights we had when we were cleaning it all those months afterwards."

"I can go next." Robin offered. After receiving nods he continued. "It was my idea really; Wally could never have the guts to do it."

_. . (Flashback) . ._

"_Robin?" Wally asked cautiously._

"_Yeah?" He replied distantly, focused on his task._

"_Why do you always go for the uniforms?"_

"_Do really think anyone would care if I attacked one of their civvie shirts?"_

"_Good point. How much longer now?"_

"_Almost done," Wally sighed in relief. Babs could be scary when she wanted to be and she would want to be when she found out what they did. _

"_Done," Robin announced in a proud voice. "Just let me put it in the changing tube and… There!"_

_The next day the newspapers of Gotham displayed the headlines of 'New Batgirl Outfit?' and 'Special Someone to Impress for Batgirl?' and pictures of Batgirl in her uniform that had the initials 'RG' surrounded by a heart all done in sparkles, on the cape._

_. . (Flashback Over) . ._

"I had played completely innocent and mentioned something about that being what Wally had been talking about, then asked who 'RG' was. Babs promptly turned bright red and stormed off, muttering under her breath about getting vengeance. The next day Wally's hair was hot pink and he was tied in a tree. I told Babs a year or so later. She put cherries to shame she was so furious. It was whelming to say the least."

"And you, midget, are still not forgiven for that." Babs told him as Bette gave him a high five.

"I can tell one," Superman offered. They turned to him in expectation and he launched his tale.

_. . (Flashback) . ._

_It had been a fairly normal day for Clark Kent and so far Superman had only just barely been needed. But as he flew to the ground after saving yet _another _school bus he noticed the strange looks he was receiving. And then the reporters arrived._

"_Superman! Superman!" They all cried and he began to make his escape when he heard something that made him freeze, before looking in the reflective window of the school bus._

_The question had been, 'Who is Superboy and why do you have his name on your cape?' and the window revealed it all. For sewn in bold gold was the words 'Superboy is Whelming'. Robin would pay. Oh yes, Robin would pay._

_. . (Flashback Over) . ._

They all broke out in laughter as Conner looked at Robin confusedly.

"Why would you do that?" He asked Robin. The boy merely shrugged and said,

"You're like a brother, Supey. Why wouldn't I?" and went back to talking to Babs like he hadn't just said something that had completely shocked the older boy into silence. And to him he probably hadn't. Conner was just glad that he had gotten the privilege to meet Robin, the Boy Wonder.

**Okay there is the new chapter. This one felt rather silly, but I think at this point they are just trying to keep Robin happy and avoid thinking about it at all. But I had fun with it and I hope you had fun reading it. Thank you for reading and please review, **

**SMM **


	5. I'm Sorry I Couldn't

**Hey guys! I know, I'm awful, I'm two days late. I'm sorry, but another story which should be posted today or tomorrow distracted me along with that time-consuming thing called school. But here it is and unfortunately short. I couldn't get this chapter out very well at all and I really don't know why. Only four days left before the Hourglass is out… And now that that is done two more things. Thank you so much for all who have reviewed/alerted me, they mean a lot and thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the chapter and on with it!**

Robin darted through the halls of Mount Justice, a look of impish glee adorning his face. He carried his weapon with a confidence born of experience and bleed to and from the shadows like he was the King of them all. Red followed where he went and covered his victims.

"Robin!" He heard Artemis shriek. "This is my favorite shirt!" And the paint from paintballing was notoriously difficult to remove after all.

"Paintball guns and ammo are in the living room, Arty! You can try to get revenge on me in retribution for the shirt anytime you like!" He called back, challenge clear in his voice. He paused beside a room when he heard Bab's voice drifting out. He smiled an evil grin and slunk into the room. The gun was sighted and trigger about to pull when Babs called out,

"Robin, don't you dare." He grinned again despite being found and bled from the shadows of the room holding his hands out, gun pointing away from them in a gesture of peace.

"Well since you caught me I might as well extend the offer of joining with me."

"Just like old times then," Bette said dryly. He cackled,

"Exactly!" But he frowned as he felt the atmosphere darken. "What is it?"

"It's just that in four days we can't reenact 'old times'. We can only remember old memories." Babs explained. Bette suddenly launched herself at Robin and slapped him.

"Bette! What-!" Robin shouted in confusion, interrupted as Bette snarled at him.

"Robin! What were you thinking? What about the rest of us? Did you think of that? Or did you only think of how heroic you were being, saving the girl, making the sacrifice? Did you NOT consider you would be more of a hero for living, for saving more people? Did you not think of anyone else?" She fumed.

"Room, lock and enforce security measures, Robin B-01." And as the computerized voice sounded the affirmative he reached out and pulled Bette against him. "Bette, I'm sorry I can't stay with you and Babs and Batman and Gotham. But you have to understand. I promised that I would never let a child be separated from their parents if I could do anything about it. And if Zatanna put on that Helmet then Zatara would have Fate put it on him instead. I couldn't let that happen." And he held her close as she pounded on his chest and then, when she calmed down, opened his arms further for Babs. She came forward and they stayed there for a while, just a huddle of arms and tears and heroes. Bette eventually leaned back.

"Sorry for slapping you," Bette offered him meekly, wincing herself when she saw the mark.

"No problem," Robin said easily. "Not like I haven't dealt with worse than a ticked off heroine" Babs raised an eyebrow and he corrected himself. "Well except for Babs. She's terrifying," He added with an extremely sarcastic voice. Babs accepted it though and rolled her eyes. "So…" He smirked. "You going to miss me?"

"Oh no, of course not, one boy less is one better world." Bette said automatically.

"Oh come on, Fried Chicken," Babs argued. "You know you will, might as well admit it."

"And why would I do a thing like that when I could go and pelt people with paintballs?" Bette asked, smirking and raising the gun. Robin smirked back and Babs smiled.

"Just like old times?"

"Of course,"

"Let me grab more and some ammo," Robin said and slipped out.

"You really will miss him won't you?" Babs said to Bette. She sighed before replying,

"Yes, I really will miss him. I mean he's one of my best friends and one of the few interesting people at Gotham Academy. What would you expect me to dance on his grave?"

"Well hopefully not on it. That's just rude," Robin said as he came back with their form of entertainment. "Now enough of this serious stuff, we have things to do, places to see, people to paintball. And guys," Robin said before he opened the door to lead them out to the war of red that was outside their safe haven. "I will always be in your memories and that will be where you can find me."

Then the third day was done, ended with laughter and memories.

**I hope you did like it and please review. The next chapter should be… interesting, but the chapters after that are the ones to look forward to. Thank you so much for reading and please review. Have a wonderful week,**

**SMM**


	6. Echoes Are Not Enough

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in the weekly limit. Believe me I look ashamed right now. But I couldn't get to a computer for very long for this past while and ergo, could not type. Thank you all so much for the alerts and reviews and for one more thing. Last month I reached over a thousand views and I was ecstatic. Thank you all so much for even reading this story. Now on with it. The Hourglass is down to three days after all…**

Dick Grayson looked around the bright space, taking in the smells, the sights, the _people. _It was incredible seeing them again. Seeing his first home again. It had been such a long time and though he was fairly certain that the center ring would never hold the same sense of magic it did before… that, it was amazing in a whole new sense, filled with the people who had supported him in every step of his life. Even the secret ones as he heard one of the new ones telling their children about Batman and Robin.

"So, Dick, how has the city life been treating you?" Pop Haly asked, his face crinkling in the smile that was so common to see him with.

"It's… different. Not as fun at times and I definitely miss you guys and the parties and fangirls are awful, but there are highlights. New people, good school, and such, but sometimes I miss it here. Especially when I have to hold still." He looked up as Mr. Haly laughed. "So not funny! You know I never really could stand being in one place for so long."

"Yes, believe me, the whole circus knew. Speaking of the circus, I believe you have some catching up to do with more than just one old ringmaster." His eyes twinkled and Dick spun around to find himself with one armful of Raya Vestri.

"Raya!" He exclaimed gleefully, he hadn't seen his childhood friend for so long, though he did try to send letters, but finally resorted to e-mail, when the letters couldn't catch up.

"Dick! How are you? Miss me? Are you bored yet?" Her eyes sparkled mischievously in the light as she smirked.

"Of course I missed you! And, yeah, it can be somewhat boring at times, I admit, but it's not all bad! You have to come visit at some point or another. At the very least the next time you come to Gotham." She laughed.

"Well of course, and then we can drive Bruce crazy in the space of a night. I'm sure he'll appreciate it," She replied dryly.

"Oh give him credit; he deals with a lot more than two hyper teenagers. He is the party playboy of Gotham after all. I'm sure that that beats us… Well maybe," He paused again. "On most days? Okay, no they don't, but he still has other things worse than us."

"You mean a majority of the time, right Dick?" Bruce's voice broke in from behind them. Dick spun to face him before grinning.

"Of course, Bruce."

"You are aware that a majority of the circus is waiting for you to come and see them too, right?" He looked at Dick's face for a moment before sighing. "Apparently not. Well go see them as well before you run off to cause mischief." Bruce said, before going to speak to Mr. Haly.

. . . . .

Haly stepped out into the main ring, limelight shining down on him as fog cleared to show his form to the audience.

"Ladies and gentleman, tonight we will begin with something special. Most of you remember or knew of the Flying Grayson's and today you get to see something not seen in five years. The Flight of a Grayson. Ladies and gentleman please welcome the last Flying Grayson!" As the applause died down just a tad, Haly began again. "And performing beside this well-known acrobat is our own, Raya Vestri! Please, give them welcome and watch them fly!"

And as Dick and Raya flew through the air, lending each other their lives and the sky their joy, the audience did watch them fly. But for one Dick Grayson, it was more than the joy, the rush, the crowd. For Dick Grayson this was home and for him it was more than he could ever ask.

. . . . .

"Must you leave so soon?" Raya asked, sadness tinting her eyes and voice.

"Raya, you know us city slickers, we always have somewhere to be. But I do insist that you visit sometime. And come on, how many times do you remember us playing a prank or practicing?"

"A lot more than I should?"

"Well then I'm with you more than I should be. And though I don't think that's possible, you're memories have me. So remember them and you'll have me. And if you want something more substantial, visit." He replied, smirking.

"That, Dick Grayson, is blackmail. We have influenced each other too much," She replied, grinning as she hugged him.

"Bye, Raya."

"See you later, Dick." But Dick's only thought was how there would be no later, no visit, no letters, or e-mails. No anything. At least he could value this; he gave her something to remember him by. But later on, as tears slipped out and Bruce gave him a brief hug, saying nothing, knowing that all he could convey would be in his eyes and that simple gesture, he realized that sometimes, memories would never be enough.

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed, speaking to all of them at once. At Babs, at Bette, at Bruce, at Alfred, at the Team, at his adopted aunts and uncles, at his circus family, at everyone he would have touched. But they all knew that he would do it again, if only because Dick Grayson had made a promise to never let another child lose their parents without trying his hardest to stop it. And he _never _broke his promises.

**Okay, I so did not mean for that to happen. Ahh well it happened. Raya Vestri is not an OC, believe it or not. She was an actual character in the originals that I twisted to fit my needs. I will try to update soon,(the next chapter finally has Zatanna!) thank you for all that reviewed and all that read. Please review to tell me what you think, I will try to make the next chapter longer,**

**SMM**


	7. Promise Me

**Hey again guys! I hope your week is going well. For this chapter, you can honestly thank TSRowenwood, she was the one who started me off on this chapter after all. The benefits of walking home together everyday. I know I said I would try to make this chapter longer and the opposite happened, but this wrote itself very well and I am quite content with it. I hope you are as well. Thank you all who reviewed, they are brilliant and somewhat motivating, I'll admit. I have ulterior motives for finishing this story as well, there are at least three other stories I can't wait to write. AN over the Hourglass is down to two days after all… On with the story!**

"All in favor of Robin?" Batman called. Everyone _but _the one proclaimed guilty raised their hands. Robin huffed angrily as he stood from his position.

"I am innocent, I will have you know. I told the truth first and did you believe me, nooooo, you just had to kill me off didn't you. You didn't even let me live more than one round, I was a stinking _villager!_" Robin quieted at Batman's glare. "Fine boss, being quiet, my soul is resting in peace, yada yada. Leaving now, you traitors."

Robin stalked out of the room, huffing angrily about mistrusting friends and playing Mafia _(Please refer to bottom)_. Until he came upon Zatanna sitting with her head in her hands on the living room couch.

"Zee?" He asked quietly. Her head shot around, eyes widening when she saw who he was.

"R-Robin!" Zee exclaimed quietly. "I didn't hear you come in," He chucked,

"I am a Bat, Zee," But he stopped pretty quickly when her face didn't lighten as well.

"Zee? What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, Robin, don't worry about it," But her eyes told another story.

"Zee, go ahead you can tell me," But her eyes looked down and he suddenly realized what this was, he had seen that look in his own blue eyes for over a year after his parents died. It was something called guilt. "You blame yourself, don't you?" Those expressive eyes snapped to look at him. "Zee it wasn't your fault. It was my choice and there was nothing you could have done." But she still looked down.

"Yes, I could have. I could have cast a spell and taken the Helmet, I could have left it here, I could have found another way, I could have… I could have stopped you, Robin! _I _could have put on the Helmet!"

"Zatanna," Robin began, a tone of absolute seriousness that was rarely if ever heard from him coloring his voice and causing her to look up at him again. "You cannot do this to yourself. My actions were my own and do you really believe that you could have stopped me? Zee, after this I might come back, I might not, it's out of my hands. But your life is in your hands and you had better do something with it."

"But… Robin, I… Look around this place. So many more people care for you than for me, I wouldn't be missed all that much."

"NO, Zee. Do you want to know something, Zatanna? Why I did what I did?" She nodded. "Because I made a promise. Imagine this, you've put on the Helmet, Fate isn't releasing you, and nobody knows what to do, but the person that cares for you the most, your father. What do you think he would do, accept it? No, he would offer himself, very logically and Fate would almost definitely agree to his proposition. Then you would be alone, having lost your parents. Zatanna, a few years ago, I lost my parents and when I became a hero, I promised myself I would never let another child lose their parents if I could do anything about it. And if I let you do that, I would be breaking that promise. And, Zatanna, frankly I refuse."

"But you had so much more to do, Robin." His features softened.

"Zee, I've lived my life, helped who I could, made as much of an impression as I could. Now it's your turn. Don't let anything stop you, you will regret it forever if you do. Live your life, Zatanna. Live your life and value what you have, it's the most you can do. Live it for me, if for nothing else, Zee. Live your life for your father and for your friends and always remember, never forget, but don't let it consume you. Promise me, Zee."

And she did. That night was the first of many in her life and Zatara could only be thankful for whatever had changed his daughter, though he didn't know until far later in life. Robin had made another change, another impression.

**1. Mafia is a game where you have a group of people with two to three detectives and the same number of mafia members. The goal of the game is for the villagers to survive, the mafia to be rooted out or if you're mafia to live to the end of the game and take out the detectives. Fun game. And for a little bit of… shall we call it advertisement? Sometime over the summer TSRowenwood and I are going to be releasing a story by this same name and please read it.**

**AN. Thank you all for reading I hope I did it justice and that you enjoyed it. Please review, they are some of the best things to read,**

**SMM**


	8. Silent Voices

**Edit: the link wasn't quite working as I have been informed, so this is not a new chapter, but the information to find the picture instead and it can be found at the bottom A/N as well as underlined. Thank you for informing me, the new chapter will be up in a week or so as well as some other one-shots that have been in existence for a while.**

**Hey everyone! I had been working on this for… well on and off since the last update, but everything BUT this story wanted to flow. Or rather there were at least 10 planned beginnings and none of them **_**fit. **_**Beyond irritating. But last night I wanted to check something in the story so I went and looked it up and kind of glanced to the side then did an immediate double-take, because seriously, **_**fifty-one **_**reviews. And for one tired, ecstatic writer that is thrilling. So for all you who have reviewed thank you and for all those that haven't, thank them for the new chapter. And now for the story, the next chapter is the last day and I can't wait. Now thank you for reading and on with the story!**

The silence was deafening it was so obvious. Everyone lurked in the cave, not wanting to leave, but not knowing what to do. It was nigh incomprehensible that _tomorrow _Robin would be gone, no laughs, no glares, or sarcastic quips, just… gone. In the life of a hero, the possibility of death was not uncommon, it was forever waiting in the wings, but this slow drawn out thing was something none of them knew. It wasn't even definite, the Helmet could come off next week or never, there was no certainty to it and that could be the cruelest aspect of it. But nobody knew what to do and that was something awful in and of its own.

. . . . .

Robin walked through the shadows of Mount Justice, watching his friends and family, but not reaching out. He didn't know how. He was just a reminder to them after all and none of them needed that.

Finally he stopped in some out of the way room and sank into the corner to curl up and just think. He didn't know how long he was in there, but he did know when his mentor entered the room. His eyes blinked open and they just stared in silence for a while. But they said everything during that time.

"_I would have stopped you." _Bruce's eyes said and Dick's eyes softened.

"_I know, but you couldn't have and you know I made a promise." _Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"_What have I told you about that?" _he asked, one eyebrow raised even as Dick looked down in embarrassment.

"_That I can't control the world, not everything is my fault, and that I lose the right to call you a control freak whenever I do it."_

"_Exactly. And you are persisting in it why?"_

"_Because I'm a stubborn, idiot martyr who makes you sound like Professor Snape…?"_

"…_We'll just agree with that assumption for the sake of time." _Bruce answered, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation.

"_Bruce, it's not your fault either." _He frowned in annoyance as Bruce looked away for a second. _"It's not! Besides, you have to promise me something now. Don't give me that look, it's something valid." _His eyes said as indignantly as his voice would've as Bruce looked skeptical. Dick rolled his eyes again before continuing seriously. _"You have to promise to let me go." _Bruce's eyes widened as he began to object.

"_No! How can you ask that? I-"_

"_I'm not asking you to forget me, only to let go. Everyone says you gained light from me, you need to keep that. You need to let other people further into your heart, to let somebody else into your home, to let your heart be a bit more open. Promise me, Bruce."_

"_But… Dick I can't,"_

"_Yes you can. And you will. Please, Bruce, for me, for them."_

"…_I- promise, Dick."_

"_Thank you. And now, you've got to catch me, old man." _Bruce's eyes narrowed into a suspicious angry glare.

"_One, what did you call me, _shrimp, _and two, why do I need to catch you?" _Dick's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"_I may or may not have bedazzled the spare Bat suit." _And then he ran as Bruce stalked through the halls after him, thinking the whole way that that boy needed to give up the glitter. They had said what they needed to even if not a word was exchanged.

. . . . .

Wally West was just walking through the halls, at regular speed no less, just thinking, when his best friend ran into him. Literally.

"Dude, ow!" Wally yelped from beneath Robin.

"No time for that, Walls. We've got to run!" and then Robin somehow maneuvered Wally into a standing position, hopped on his back, and told him to _run. _He finally counted it as a safe distance when they reached the tree line a mile or two away.

"What was that about?"

"Bats might, possibly, be considering a painful lecture from Alfred for me right now."

"Ohhh… What did you do?"

"I bedazzled the Bat suit." Wally's eyes widened.

"Are you insane?"

"Probably," the boy offhandedly answered. "What, exactly, is bothering you?" The lines on Wally's face hadn't disappeared during the joking and even though Robin knew what it was, Wally always needed an element of control, especially during things like this. Wally was silent for a while before he burst.

"Was I not a good enough friend?" He asked his voice a bit frantic. Dick frowned; this was not quite what he was expecting.

"No, Wally, you're one of the best friends I could ever hope to have. Why?"

"Then why weren't we good enough for you to stay?" Realization dawned on Robin's features.

"No, Walls, it was never a matter of how good you were, it was how good I was." Wally frowned and Robin hurriedly continued before he could start. "Wally you know my history, you know me, and you know that I would never be fully willing to sacrifice someone if I could do something. It was never a measure of how good you are, it was always a measure of how I'm not."

"Dude, you're one of the best people I know, of course it was how good you are." Dick smiled softly,

"Sure, Wally. Now, do you want to hear what I did?" Wally nodded and both of them knew that not everything was right, as a matter of fact, very little was right, but it would be eventually.

"And now, Wally, how is that imaginary girlfriend of yours doing?"

"Dude!" and they would enjoy what was right in the meantime.

**Actually this chapter kind of wrote itself, because Wally wasn't in the plans. Oh well. As for the actual show I cannot believe that they are going to have another break that's going to be at least five weeks long! So not whelming, or cool, or fudge bar, or asterous, or anything. Yeeshum. ****There is a piece of work that has been done for this story on DeviantArt. To find it go to the search bar and type in 'Hourglass to Division' and it will be on the first page. ****It is also currently the picture for the story. Anyway, thank you so much all for all your reviews and story alerts and author alerts and favorites, they are brilliant. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter and thank you so much for reading,**

**SMM**


	9. How Do You Say?

**Okay, here's chapter nine of Hourglass and I must inform you now, this is not the last chapter, there are at least three chapters and an alternate ending which will be kind of separate left. Also for this chapter there is a playlist which is located at the bottom. Thank you all who reviewed and alerted and favorite or even just read, it is very motivational. You guys are amazing. Now, read on.**

Dick Grayson's eyes opened, vibrant blue eyes the color of the sky, and he looked around his room of six years. He saw the books covering the shelves, his neat desk with his textbook and laptop, the bulletin board covered in pictures and newspaper clippings. He saw his home.

There had once been a time when Wayne Manor frightened him, with its long shadows and relics and rooms and quiet. And then the shadows changed to something he would use to scare Roy and Wally, the former especially after a night of horror movies that didn't scare Dick but petrified Roy, the relics things he would examine and be told stories about by Alfred, the rooms filled with memories, and the quiet filled with the sound of happiness. It became more, it became home. And now he was going to abandon it all.

His blue eyes filled with tears then, because he had been lying. He didn't want to go. He was Dick Grayson, he was Robin, he was who he was shaped to be and he didn't want to, basically die, even for a short while. So he did what he had done since he was an eight-year-old haunted by bad dreams. He went to Bruce.

As he padded through the halls he remembered. Remembered how Wally had put that chip in the ancient Greek vase when he lost control of his speed the first time he was here, the banister he slid down every morning, the story Alfred told him about that painting. And he almost regretted it, because now he wanted to leave even less. And then he reached the door that held the cause of almost all of these memories behind it.

As he entered Bruce's room he looked around. Little had changed over the years, only two things really, the amount of pictures in the room and the man himself. Bruce always told him, in a roundabout way of course, that if he ever got premature grey hairs it would be promptly put to Dick. And then Dick would just laugh and tease him about not doing that because Bruce had a playboy image to keep after all and Dick wouldn't dare mess with the women of the week.

But the one thing that had never changed was that it was forever an option. Bruce's eyes fluttered open and he saw Dick and immediately offered an arm. Dick hadn't done this very often for years, but he climbed in without hesitation, curling into a ball against his guardian.

"Bruce, I don't want to go," He whispered. The arm tightened around him before Bruce answered.

"I know," It was so simple, but it was enough. It spoke of sacrifice and willingness and care and pain and sorrow. It spoke of love. And that was all they ever needed.

. . . . .

Everyone was waiting in the cave. Everyone, that is, but Robin and Batman who had yet to get there.

"Where are they?" Wally asked, literally vibrating in place.

"I'm sure they'll-"Black Canary began, but was cut off by the computer.

"Recognized Batman 02, recognized Robin B01," They all began walking toward the zeta tubes and then promptly froze when Robin fully materialized.

"Hello everyone," Robin beamed. "I'm Richard Grayson, but please, call me Dick." There was silence for a moment before Artemis burst out.

"Why in the world are you the unofficial leader of your own fan club?"

. . . . .

It was hours since then and very little time remained. Very little time for Robin, for Dick, for friendships and families. But just time enough to say goodbye. Dick stood and smiled kindly, but mournfully.

"Miss M, can you link us up?" She nodded quickly,

"Of course," there was a brief second before she nodded again. _"Done," _her telepathic voice rang through their heads.

"_Thank you. Guys I need to say goodbye now." _A feeling of protest ran through the bond. _"Guys, come on, we all knew this was going to happen. I'm going to say this whether you like it or not. Please." _He finished in a soft voice and a feeling of reluctant assent filled the bond. He smiled and his eyes closed again. _"Thank you." _His voice was filled with more than they had ever heard. Regret and sorrow, love and pain, care and… peace. His mental presence turned to Wally.

"_Wally, you were one of the best brothers ever, thank you so much for that. Thank you for being there and for getting me to laugh again."_ A flash of pain, of loss filled the bond and then light and laughter took its place as memories filled their minds. Memories of a raven haired boy alone in the world and being taken in by a man who didn't know what to do and the boy merely existing until two redheads came along and the man learned what to do. _"Thank you so much, Walls. Promise me that you will never stop laughing, Wally, promise me that you will keep laughing and making lame jokes and eventually get your head out of whatever cloud it's in and admit you love Artemis. Please, KF, promise me." _Wally gave the mental equivalent of a nod and tried to hold back the tears that would finally fall to confirm that his best friend was gone.

"_Sorry if I end up breaking your bad boy image, Roy, but you're next." _Roy chuckled and reached over to ruffle Dick's hair.

"_Like you ever really cared, Shortstuff."_ Dick gave that a moment's consideration.

"_You're right I didn't. Hmm." _They both laughed at the long running joke before sobering_._ _"Thank you as well Roy. You understood and you cared. I needed that so very much. You were an amazing older brother. I hope you know that." _Memories of care, of being tucked in, of a blazing protectiveness filled the link and Roy blinked back tears that would not fall quite yet. _"However I do have to tell you one thing as I am obligated as a younger brother. Please lose the superiority complex, it's annoying." _Robin continued as Roy began to object. _"And try talking to Ollie sometimes; it might make you seem a bit less like a rejected fan girl._" You could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he continued. _"And you need to treat Dinah like the coolest mother ever, we both know that it'll eventually happen." _You could hear Ollie stuttering a bit over the link but Robin drowned him out as he continued once more his voice serious. _"You need to promise me that you will always be Wally's older brother as well. Don't leave him behind, Roy; you never know what could happen."_

"_I promise," _Roy's hushed mental voice said and Robin relaxed a little bit.

"_Thank you," _He said softly before continuing. _"Hey Conner," _Robin waited until he had Conner's attention before continuing. _"Remember that you are your own person, remember that there is always someone in the world to be there for you, and remember… that the wall did nothing to you. Keep feeling the aster, Conner and remember one other thing. Kryptonians still have alarmingly thick heads." _He smiled kindly at Conner while displaying an image of Superman's sewn cape before turning to Clark. The man looked mildly worried. _"Thank you for being such a great uncle and for being there and for being a great hero, especially during the beginning." _The image of late-nights at the Watchtower filled their minds, of comfort, of bringing Bruce back._ "Thank you for standing by Bruce in a whelmingly large amount of things. Just promise me that you will get to know Conner and that you will support Bruce. Or else I might persuade Fate to my cause. Oh and kick Lex Luthor's butt for me, that would just be asterous. Please, just promise me that." _Superman nodded and Dick turned to M'gann.

"_Thank you, Miss M, for always smiling and cooking and helping and being a total mom. It was amazing. And don't worry about any appearances, the Team is more accepting than I think you realize." _He gave her a sweet smile as he looked at her shocked face. _"Oh and about the cooking thing, ask Bruce later on, we have a… mutual friend who might be able to help you with that. And Miss M? You have to keep seeing the good things; you have more influence than you know." _And then he turned to Martian Manhunter. _"Hey, Uncle M. You better help her, be there for her like you were there for me. And introduce her to Oreos; I think she'd like them as much as you do." _He said, grinning and flashing a picture of midnight Oreo runs and discussions over them that should not be mentally possible at 3 AM before turning to Artemis.

"_Hey Artie. Thank you for standing by me and for reminding me on some days why everyone should be given a chance, why we fight. It meant more than you know, especially since you were exactly the same during school. You have to promise me you will continue to show them just what we can do and that you will always notice the little things, they can say more than the big. And remember Artemis; just give them the benefit of the doubt, even if they have a previous history. They might surprise you." _And he flashed a picture of black and green, of fights, and of them backing each other up.

"_Ollie, you might consider giving him a little space. I mean check in sometimes and support him, but for crying out loud, lose the stalker act and deal with some of your own issues first. For one a certain someone you have yet to propose to named Dinah Lance. Just some food for thought." _Robin finished, holding his hands up defensively. _"Besides, BC, you agree with me, don't you?" _Black Canary smirked.

"_You may have a point, Robin. After all this woman may very well be planning other dates if he doesn't hurry up."_

"_Thank you. See, Ollie? She agrees with me." _Robin said before he turned back to Canary. _"Thank you for teaching me and for supporting me and Bats in the beginning. You're a brilliant teacher, BC. Promise that you will always show someone something new, something they needed." _She nodded seriously in reply.

"_Of course,"_

"_Aunt D, thank you for all the late nights and for helping me always, it meant a lot. Promise me you'll take care of Bruce for me." _She nodded and he sighed in relief. _"Thank you. Kal, I promise that you are a great leader. Just trust your instincts and always keep them together. You can do it and I will always believe in you." _He turned to Barry and grinned at him. _"Well Uncle Barry, I know you hate long and dragging things, so I guess we'll stick with short and simple. You were one of the coolest uncles ever and you better take care of yourself and Iris and Wally or I'll have Bats on your case as previously agreed." _Barry rolled his eyes affectionately. _"Sure thing, Shrimp." _ Robin turned to Zatanna and adopted a serious expression. _"Keep your promise, Zee. You will regret it if you don't. And it wasn't your fault. Always remember that. Oh and prank Wally a few times for me, okay?" _Robin was about to turn away when Zatara stopped him.

"_Thank you, Robin. You saved my daughter and for that I can never repay you." _Robin looked at him and smiled.

"_It was my pleasure, Zatara. Just take care of her, okay?" _Giovanni nodded seriously and Robin turned to Babs and Bette. _"You guys were some of the best friends ever and some of the greatest heroes I have ever met. Just stay who you are and be what you want to be. Never let anything stop you." _Dick turned to Bette. _"Keep that sarcastic tone, it helps on the hard days and keep annoying Babs, it never loses its charm. But promise me that you will be who _you _want to be, not who everyone else does." _Dick turned to Babs then. _"Once again, coolest partner in crime ever, never change, Babs. Besides you terrify everyone enough as it is." _He hugged them both and looked at the clock which read four minutes from midnight. And then he walked to Bruce.

"_Bruce, you saved my life, gave me a home, a family, and a father. Thank you for that. Thank you for everything. Dad." _ Dick was right in front of Bruce and he dove forward. "I don't want to go, Dad."He whispered. Bruce pulled him closer.

"I know, Dick. But we will be here for you, waiting. You will never truly be alone, Dick." They just stayed there for a few moments and then they released each other. Dick looked at the clock once more. Only a few seconds left. A gleaming Helmet materialized in his hands and he began to raise it, a tear falling from kind, scared, and mournful blue eyes.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's been a pleasure." And then Dick Grayson was gone and Fate stood in his place until he stepped back into an ankh and vanished, leaving only a single tear.

**Okay there is chapter nine. I hope you liked it. Below is the playlist for this and I very highly encourage listening to them, despite how varied they are. I hope it lived up to what you expected and please, please review to tell me what you thought of it. Thank you once more for reading and have a great week,**

**SMM**

'**How Do You Say…?' Chapter Playlist**

**Coffee (The Arabian Dance)-Tchaiovsky**

**Anthem of Angels-Breaking Benjamin**

**Dust in the Wind-Kansas**

**Death of Cedric-Patrick Doyle**

**Lily's Theme-Alexandre Desplat**

**Jacob's Theme-Howard Shore**

"**This is My Choice"-Alan Silvestri**

**Once in Every Lifetime-Jem**

**A Window to the Past-John Williams**

**Please Don't Die-James Newton Howard**

**Davy Jones-Hans Zimmer**

**My Last Breath-Evanescence**

**Into the West-Howard Shore**


	10. Mutare et Ancora

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter ten, because no, the story is not over. In fact there are two chapters and an alternate ending after this, which could end in anyway. And yes, I am enjoying myself. Thank you so much for all who reviewed/favorited/alerted. That is most definitely my favorite part, checking the e-mail afterword to find them. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

As the woman prepared the ceremony for time travel she glanced around every now and then. The world she knew vanished years ago, decimated ruins of a once thriving, though crime-ridden, city and it just spread from that point like an infected wound. Crime rates went up in nearby cities and from there nothing could stop it.

She knew she had to change it, she had been granted the chance and she had nothing to stop her now, no ties to hold her here and certainly nothing to miss. Woe to the person who went against her, for she was one of the most dangerous, the ones with nothing to lose.

. . . . .

He hated this, all of this. Feeling pain without cause, movement without moving, this complete lack of control, and he despised watching. Seeing other heroes, friends, family, people he knew, people he didn't and not being able to _do _anything. Do you have any idea how extremely irking it is to be jealous of your own body?

But Robin knew that if he had to do it again, he would and in a heartbeat. No matter how long he stayed here, though time was an irrelevancy if you weren't watching, no matter how much he missed them, he would do it again.

. . . . .

It had been two months since Robin became Fate and little had changed. They all strove to keep their promises to him, but everyone could see the Bat clan, the Team, everyone really, struggling with it. But it wasn't all bad. Conner and Clark had gotten closer, as had Artemis and Ollie, M'gann and J'onn, The Team, everyone but the Bat clan.

But this was one of the few times everyone had been together since Fate and they determined to try to enjoy themselves. Well, mostly anyway. Batman just didn't even try; he had an image to maintain.

Everything was going well, laughter filled the room, the Team and some other protégés were on one side and the League on the other, though some mingled, like Captain Marvel, the Kent's, and the Arrows. Or rather everything _was _going well until chanting filled the room and a circle of fire landed in the center of it. Everyone tensed as a red haired woman appeared in the center, arms raised, head down and magic radiating from her. Eventually the magic stopped and she lowered her arms as the circle faded. Batman spoke first, hostility in his voice.

"Who are you?" The woman finally looked up and they gasped as they looked at her scarred familiar face.

"My name, as you know, Bruce, is Barbara Gordon and I am here to save Dick."

. . . . .

"_I can't believe this," _Babs thought as she listened to her older version weave a tale of her life, of how Batman became reckless with anger and was taken down, of how she couldn't save Gotham on her own, the League not being able to help, her father being killed, crime spreading from Gotham, some of the more insane villains getting bored and moving on. Of how she was taught magic and given a one-way spell to stop this future. To stop Dick Grayson from dying as Fate in a week. She turned to her older self.

"Can you stop it?"

"I will offer myself to Fate, we just have to convince him to agree. And find him." She added as an afterthought.

. . . . .

Six days later it wasn't just an afterthought. Wally yanked his hair in frustration.

"How can a guy who dresses like _that,"_ Wally gestured to the picture. "Be this hard to find?"

"He's Robin, what do you expect?" Artemis countered.

"He is not Robin. And I have just found him." Batman interjected. Barbara sat up.

"Let's go get him."

**So I hope you enjoyed it. I will write the next chapter soon and who knows what will happen? I really need to stop doing that. Well, have a wonderful fantastic week and please review,**

**SMM**


	11. So Close

**Hey everyone, I hope you had a good week. As promised, chapter eleven of Hourglass. The next chapter will be the last. Thank you all for reviewing and alerting and favoriting, I kept getting the e-mail throughout the week and believe me, I was ecstatic. Well, I won't hold you back any longer with this one, so read on.**

It was on the outskirts of some major metropolitan town but Barbara didn't care. When she was fourteen she lost her best friend, fifteen her mentor, and seventeen her father. Her city had fallen to ruin after the deaths of Batman and the Commissioner, crime raging through the streets without stop, villains rampaging without challenge, and people fleeing in fear. Barbara had tried to save them, tried to save Gotham, but she wasn't strong enough.

In the end that's all it came down to: she wasn't strong enough. But now she was strong enough and she had the ability to try and she would, she owed it to who she once was, what Gotham was, to who her Father and the Dynamic Duo once were. And if there was one thing she would never do, it would be letting them down and losing it all, not again.

. . . . .

I watched the body of my best friend as he flew through the air, firing and shielding, attacking and defending, the red magic of Klarion clashing with his gold and I felt fear. Future Barbara had said that this was the day, the day my best friend would die. I couldn't believe it, but it was hard not to when you saw her eyes. Her past, our futures, had scarred her and you could see it clearly there. But honestly, Wally didn't care; his best friend was trapped and was in danger, why would he care about the messenger.

But it seemed that there was no need to worry as Klarion used his portal to escape, leaving only torn land and singed trees as proof of his existence. But Barbara saw another problem first.

"Fate!" she called and he paused.

"What do you desire, Time Traveler?"

"Release your current host, Fate."

"I will not. We made an agreement."

"Please. You may have me as a host, but it is imperative to the future. You must, _please._" He studied her for a second.

"What have you seen, Traveler?"

"I have seen cities fall, people die, heroes be destroyed. I have seen chaos reign. And I will not see it again." He studied her once more, as if he could see the truth in her words in her eyes as well. And then he began to drift down.

"Very well."

It was so close, so close to everything being alright. Robin would be free, Barbara would have stopped her future, and I would have my best friend back. His hands were on the Helmet now and the outfit was flickering, the mantle of Fate fading back to Robin. Everything was fine. And then. Because we're heroes and there is always an 'and then'.

A vibrant spear of red energy flew through the air and the cruel laugh of the Witch-Boy filled the space it left. Barbara dove for the Helmet and slammed it down and Fate began combatting the attacks in her stead. They were both filled with rage and this only increased his power. But all of it was lost on a majority of the heroes present.

For in their arms was Dick Grayson, ringed in safety was Robin.

"H-Hey," He said, smiling weakly.

"Hey, Shortie," Artemis greeted, her voice shaking.

"Hi- Hi, Dad," Dick said, his blue eyes turning to Bruce.

"Hello, Chum. Alfred missed you, said the Manor felt empty," **(A/N have you noticed that whenever we write something like this, they always say 'Alfred missed you,' when it's 'I missed you'? Just kind of entertaining to me, blame the butler.) **Dick chuckled a bit.

"I'm sure he did," But his laughter soon turned to massive hacking coughs that caused his features to distort in pain and Bruce and Wally to tighten their grips. "I- I'm alright," Dick assured them weakly, even as blood trailed from the corner of his mouth. "I'm fine. We can go home and," He stopped to cough again. "And we can have Alfred's cookies and I won't have to wear the Helmet and-"He cut himself off. He knew how unlikely it was.

Because, after all their efforts, his escape, and everything else, they could not take him home. Klarion had seen to it. For the single shaft of light, that had flown in small inconsequential seconds, had pierced his stomach.

. . . . .

Dick just lay in their arms, saying things and answering, but completely numb. He didn't have to sacrifice himself, he was free, and he was dying. He had briefly glimpsed the older Babs, but it didn't really register. Klarion vanished again and some part of him was glad and the other unhappy that he hadn't detained Fate longer.

But Robin was a Bat and Bats didn't do shock and denial. Their style was more 'face the music and show it who's boss'. Batman's, of course, was a lot more whelming, but he was _Batman. _That truly should explain everything. But the gist was in both and Robin would live up to it, even as he could feel his energy draining, weakness filling his limbs and clouding his thoughts as he tried to focus, gripping Batman's uniform to try harder. But still only a few words filtered through.

"…spell…gi-..chance…it…h-..choice," Well that made absolutely no sense, nor was it relevant. He tugged on Wally's hand and Batman's cape and they both leaned down.

"Th-Thank…you," He breathed. They both stared down at him.

"Rob, you're not gonna die, of course you're not gonna die, you'reRobinandyoucan'tdie!" The rest was lost as Wally began speaking faster in agitation. Robin tried to answer him, but more blood filled his throat and he began coughing again harder this time. Finally he lay back into Batman's arms in exhaustion.

"Thank you," He breathed again. Very few heard it, but they understood. And then his blue eyes slid shut and his breathing harshened.

"His heartbeat is erratic," Superman said, his voice ringing with helplessness. Batman stared down at Dick again, this boy who had wormed his way into his heart and his life and found he couldn't regret any of it. He turned to Fate quietly.

"Do it,"

And Fate raised her hands.

. . . . .

Seconds, years, hours, months later, no one truly knew, she lowered them again.

"It is his choice now. I can meddle no more in his fate,"

"He will make the right choice," Diana said, voice firm. No one answered for a long while.

"He better," Artemis said in reply. She was the only one to say anything.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Yes, I just left Robin's life in question. Yes, I did just make Future Babs Fate. And yes I have one chapter left to resolve it all. Wicked fun, in my opinion. As for the 'It is his choice now. I can meddle no more in his fate.' line, Fate just seems like a guy who uses puns a lot, from what we've seen. I decided not to deny him. Thank you for reading. Have an asterously wonderful week and please review,**

**SMM**

**P.S. In reference to the title of the chapter and because I didn't bother to restrain myself. Yet So Far**


	12. Never

**Okay this is the final chapter. And I'm thrilled. The main things will be at the bottom this chapter so you can read faster, but there is one thing. To the anonymous reviewer 'Disapointedguest' thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry you dislike the story so much and that it has seemingly failed in your eyes. But I refuse to feel ashamed for it. Apologies, again. And now, on with the story!**

A lone figure hiked up a hill passing names and dates and people known only in memories now. The grass was wet from the drizzle that fell from the Gotham sky, covering the land and making it all the darker. The past week had been quiet, villains either as yet to escape or plotting in their lairs. He knew it was likely the later.

This is where he had gone for years after something difficult or when he just needed someone to listen. He knelt before the elaborate marble grave.

"Hello," He greeted voice soft. "It's been a while hasn't it? A lot of things have happened. You probably both know I guess," He chuckled a bit. "You always knew. I guess it makes this pointless, but it never stopped me before. I've got a lot to tell you, Mom, Dad," And Dick Grayson raised his head, letting the rain fall on him before beginning his tale.

. . . . .

Barbara Gordon had been trying for so long to stop her future it was… odd to have accomplished it. The area within the Helmet was large and could be manipulated, Nabu was company enough, and she could rest. Perhaps not physically, but she had been fighting for so long, and now she didn't have to. Nabu did and she was more than content to leave him to it. After all, she had never liked magic all that much anyway.

. . . . .

It had been three months since Dick was freed and life had gone on. Dick had remained asleep in a comatose state for a week and it was touch-and-go for a while, but he came out. Future Barbara had been bonded to this time-line by Fate and was seemingly content with that. And Wally had his best friend back, the Team their brother, the League their nephew, and the Bats their family. All was well. Except the fact that Dick was being Dick and it was not cool.

"Dude! You could at least _pretend _to lose. To boost a bro's self-confidence, right?" Dick cackled.

"Face it, Walls, even if you did win, you would question if I let you win and then decide I did, which wouldn't help matters at all. You're doomed, I'm afraid." He said a look of mock sympathy on his face.

"Oh, _sure._ You're laughing on the inside, Pipsqueak."

"Most certainly am. And come on, Walls, would you change me?" He said, angelic innocence displayed on his features. It looked wrong. Because if there was any two things Dick Grayson was not it was angelic and innocent. And Wally wouldn't change a thing.

"Not in a million lifetimes." He answered voice serious despite the hand that ruffled the boys' hair.

And five years later that was the memory that played as Dick offered himself in Artemis' stead for their plan. And he knew he wasn't the only one. They all had one memory that would forever be associated with him and one promise that they strove to keep. They were a family after all and when things got hard and lines blurred, that was all that mattered.

**Wow, that was cheesy. Sorry if it felt rushed, but it came out like this and I know better than to contradict that. But despite that, I hope you have all enjoyed it. Beyond this, there will be a single Alternate Ending and then I will go to my next plotline. I thank you all for the kind reviews and honest stating of how you felt. For the alerts and favorites. They meant a lot, I swear to you. I hope that this was enough. Have a fantastic week,**

**SMM**


End file.
